Hidden
by Winnehkitteh
Summary: A pendant, a funeral, hidden emotions, hurt, anger...these begin to surface a year after the war. Will something hidden begin to surface? Or will they stay hidden? Draco/Hermione Ron/Astoria. The wrong people always seem to attract one another.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay- so I tried the whole Harry Fanfiction before…and it just didn't work. I hope this one appeases to you guys more and lets you into the world I've been epically failing to mould. **

**Reviews= equal chapters= love.  
>Thank you guys so much for your time x <strong>

_I hate this I really do  
>Day by day I'm used by you…<em>

_And you don't see it…  
>as you tear me up, piece by piece<em>

_But you still don't care…_

"Draco, you shouldn't have." Astoria Greengrass smiled ravishingly at her condemned future, Draco Malfoy. It was not that she didn't find him attractive, by any means he was physically appealing…but it troubled Astoria that ever since she'd met Draco he'd never smiled, did not even spare a mere chuckle. He carried a weight, a burden that he only seemed fit to carry. It was not a trait, in any sense that Astoria found attractive. However- only a year after the war everyone looked like that…didn't they?  
>"A gift, to ease the misery of our future together." Draco spoke clearly, deeply- a Malfoy never mumbled. Astoria grimaced. It wasn't a necessarily a secret that to the core a Greengrass and a Malfoy- on a personal level should never be together. However- as bloodlines go it meant everything.<br>Astoria smiled, only now realising the actual gift Draco had given her. It was a pendant of a snake, gleaming silver and what appeared to be emeralds along its spine.  
>"It's beautiful. Thank you." Astoria smiled softly; for she indeed believed it was l- it seemed to be a part of her, her history in the Slytherin house, her friends, her family, and her perfect, self-contented life…her life before the forced match of Draco…<p>

Astoria turned and let Draco lace the necklace around her. He did it methodically, without emotion. Astoria weighed herself in the prospect of loneliness…it didn't seem fair…she was beautiful….why did she need to be alone? As the necklace centralised itself on her chest…Astoria felt the pendant begin to move…slither…hiss. She gasped, moving away from Draco and daring to touch the pendant, fingers inches away from the now living creature harbouring on her chest.  
>"What have you done to me?" Astoria screamed, trying to scramble away from Draco.<br>"It's charmed. I have to tolerate you for the rest of my life. I might as well make it easier on myself." Draco spoke clearly, directly, piercing Astoria's very soul with his cold, grey eyes.  
>"I hate you." She spat, before she felt herself losing who she was…<br>"As do I." Draco remained emotionless, walking away from the shaking Astoria as her body tried to fight the controlling charm, the heels of his shoes echoing in the empty mansion that was now his.

…

It was Servus Snape's one year anniversary of his death. Astoria walked solemnly besides Draco, her serpent pendant lying still against her chest, her face, her walk, her ego an exact match to Draco's.  
>They may not be married now- but they strode and paired together perfectly. Both remained rather emotionless, at least as far as Astoria's inner thoughts perceived. She- the essence of herself was trapped, it was like a mirror was placed in front of her so that the image outside only portrayed…nothing, truly nothing.<br>"The front seatings, no doubt." Astoria spoke, walking through the main isle, attracting glares, nods and certain smiles from the crowd that began filling the empty chairs.  
>"I'd rather you didn't speak Astoria." Draco informed, taking the second from the front rows of wrought iron chairs.<br>She quietened immediately, sophistically watching the grey, dark clouds above- a fit backdrop for the day.  
>"I should have known they would arrive." Draco spoke clearly, to no one in particular.<br>Astoria didn't dare turn, her inner-self however craved to know who it was, the true Astoria Greengrass wanted to praise or judge them. However, it soon began to daunt on Astoria that the only available seatings was one beside Draco and two beside Astoria herself. In unison, Draco and Astoria sat straighter in their chairs, spoke no words and face forward towards the looming grand tombstone that was Servus Snape's grave.  
>"Have at least some respect." The voice of a girl with beautiful honey brown hair, and awful red-rimmed eyes placed herself- rather to make a point next to Draco- Astoria recognized her immediately, the mudblood, Granger.<br>Astoria didn't turn, but she knew the words that would have come forth from Draco. Instinctively, maybe because the pendant commanded her, made Astoria reach for Draco's hand and squeeze it. "Some respect for the departed." She seemed to command.  
>"Only if <em>he <em>does." A redhead muttered beside her.  
>At this Astoria turned to him- Ron Weasley- she remembered, and smiled. Astoria's inner-self was shocked. A smile, she'd almost forgotten what that was like…<p>

…

Draco didn't know why he stayed. After that absurd hand gesture he decided the respect he had, and still has, for his former Professor was enough to endure the presence of Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood.  
>As the procession began Draco clamped his fists together. He refused to show his sadness, his grief at the loss of Snape. He was like a Father, a true idol, the only person that Draco felt…safe around. Draco didn't understand why the unsavoury trio attended…and deep down Draco didn't want to know.<br>"He was a true friend…a great professor…I remember…" Someone Draco didn't care about was talking about his time with Snape. However the words echoed around his head, through his ears…and the sadness…the grief made him turn his head to the left…he closed his eyes…willing for composure.  
>"He truly was filled with brains, smart when it came to people too…"<br>Draco opened his eyes, the unexpected wave emotion settling. His first sight was the colour of brown, concerned, warm brown eyes…  
>"And when he loved, he hid it, covered it with anger, mistakes…"<br>Draco faced hurriedly towards the front, his gaze and posture turning icy, the grip on his trousers tightening.  
>"…Malfoy…" Granger whispered. Draco didn't dare turn his head again.<br>"Amen." He faked the word foreign against his tongue. Weasel scoffed.  
>The random speaking the last few words of his endless monologue, wiped under his eyes and left, returning to his seat to waiting comforters. Draco, watched with certain envy as Potter stood up silently, a hush working over the crowd. Potter stood in front of the crowd, looked behind him for a moment and turned back towards his listeners. Draco stared blankly, almost unwilling to hear Potter's words.<br>"No one knew Professor Snape as I could…" He began.  
>At this Draco stood tall, and began to exit, that line was enough. "Astoria."<br>"Malfoy wait…" Hermione began to stand, blocking his exit.  
>"What for?" He answered rhetorically, daring Granger to continue to block him.<br>"If you don't mind Malfoy I'd like to finish." Potter's voice answered his question, also in the tone of a dare. Draco turned, no pairs of eyes were on him- the crowd was giving their attention to Potter. Draco sat, wondering why the only person not looking at Potter was Granger; so wrapped in thought Draco as he sat back down, didn't notice that Astoria didn't follow him the moment he stood. Still didn't notice that she had shone a small smile…towards Ron…

**Ah, I hope that didn't bore you. I chose and Astoria/Ron because no one rarely thinks about Astoria, how she ended together with Draco. Also, Hermione and Ron's attraction I believe is still blossoming and sorry if this seems a little OCC, it won't be its just Hermione get her first glimpse of emotions from Draco and I think at this point he noticed hers…  
>Please, please review and let me know what you think.<br>Thank you so much for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had a heart of stone

For it had surely lost its home

It could not love or wanted too

But in my life, then came you.

The stones began to fall away

"Potter's rant was just absurd, pretending as if he knew Snape, what an oaf." Draco said stoically resting against the tall, leather armchair that was once his fathers. However he acknowledged within himself that Potter was telling the truth, that it was he Snape had lived, cared for on the most part, and that it was Draco that had been left out in the cold. Draco frowned, just a fraction. "Ridiculous." He added, banishing the thought from his mind for the most part.  
>Astoria didn't want to look at Draco and didn't want to give him her full attention either but there she was, her outer self, leaning against the stone white marble vanity as if she were hanging onto every word he was saying, it angered her.<p>

"Poor Draco." Astoria cooed without a hint of sarcasm. She walked straight, calmly and methodically towards Draco and wrapped her arms behind him, comforting him in the coldest way imaginable. Astoria's inner self didn't kick up a fuss; she knew that even without the necklace she would've done that herself.  
>"You bore me Astoria, words are meaning less." Draco- however he did it pulled her into his lap. Astoria's inner-self frowned and questioned why she was seeing the colour orange.<br>"Well what would you like?" Astoria cooed again, running her fingers through Draco's soft blonde hair- again, another flash of orange.  
>Draco smirked and went to kiss her neck, but stop just inches from the pendant. "Then again, I can make you do anything. That's hardly satisfying." At this Draco dropped Astoria to the ground with a soft thud and stepped over her. "Dinner at seven."<br>The outer Astoria didn't frown, or have any emotions; she simply got back on her feet and walked back to the vanity, staring at herself in the mirror. She followed anything and everything that Draco needed, wanted. Astoria Greengrass smoothed the ruffled areas of her chocolate brown hair and sat on the stool, waiting for seven.  
>The inner Astoria however had other thoughts- thoughts of a gruff humorous voice with character, a funny lopsided frown and deeply emotional eyes and thoughts of the colour orange. A small smile crept onto her lips again- a kind of smile one gets thinking about something amazingly pleasant. At this the pendant sprang to life again, hissing and spitting in anger, warning her. Astoria, the outer Astoria looked at it and nodded, becoming icy again. The inner Astoria screamed, cried, willing herself to stay, to see…to partially live- but then she was gone. If anyone, Draco or a house elf had walked in that moment they would have seen a perfectly still Astoria Greengrass, staring at the mirror on her vanity, waiting for seven o'clock to arrive.<p>

…

Hermione Granger was quite amongst the noise of the burrow- the sounds of pots and pans bewitched to clean themselves, the silent swish of a duster, the creaks of the clock handles, almost pointing to seven. Hermione watched the clock; Fred was no longer on the loving family clock, Hermione knew for a fact, that that brass handle was sitting in a velvet lined box always in the folds of Mrs. Weasley's aprons. Hermione sighed; just a week ago they had visited so many graves, so many lives that had gone, lives that had touched her even if it was for the briefest of moments. However, why was it when she thought about that day, she remembered the deep emotion etched on to Malfoy's face. How could she- for the seven years that she had known the ferret never see the deep emotional burden he always seemed to carry? It put a different light onto the once infamous bully of her youth, who made all the wrong choices…and she wasn't sure that's what she wanted.  
>"Hey Hermione." Harry and Ron said together, short smiles on their lips. The week had been particularly harsh to them. The boys took their place on her sides, and the room was oddly silent, minus the creaks of the clock handles.<br>"Well- it doesn't get better does it." Ron muttered, biting more than half of a role of bread. Hermione still didn't understand how he could possibly eat.  
>"No mate, not ever." Harry whispered in reply, cleaning the lenses of his glasses with his shirt, and placing them back.<br>"At least we have each other…sometimes others just have no one." Hermione whispered her tone thick with emotion.  
>Ron squeezed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Hey, where's this coming from?"<br>"She's only telling the truth, many people are definitely alone when things like this happen." Harry spoke, trying to add his own comfort- mostly for Ron.  
>Hermione shook her head and looked teary-eyed at Harry, her best friend. "That day, when we went to Snape's grave…I hate thinking this…but what about Malfoy- he has no one."<br>Ron scoffed beside her. "Why are you even thinking about that git? His girlfriend is a little bit of a nutter too."  
>"He made that choice." Harry spoke, looking at Hermione with a deep stare.<br>"You of all people should know one of the greatest people in your life made all the wrong decisions as well…that's what got me thinking, why is Malfoy any different?"  
>"Because," Harry spoke with finality. "He isn't living with those decisions everyday; Malfoy isn't trying to right them."<br>Hermione fell silent but she didn't want to give it up. _How do we know that for sure? They didn't see his face…  
><em>"Hermione, you're better of just forgetting about it." Ron muttered, removing his hand and patting it twice before standing up. "Harry, we should check on Mum, Ginny's up there too." Ron spoke overly happy, a sure sign he wanted to speak with Harry alone. Hermione tried not to notice.  
>"Yeah, okay." Harry took one last look at Hermione and left with Ron.<br>_Is there something more with Malfoy? _She thought.  
>With that, Hermione picked up her coat and exited the burrow glad to somehow be away from all the noise that was really just silence. She thought herself crazy…but…she had to know. "Well, heres to apparation." She sighed with sarcasm.<p>

…

Draco stared at his untouched food, not aware of Astoria, across from him; the table was long and if he noticed Draco would've been glad that it was. He couldn't shake of the memories. His short time as a death eater- the mark which still plagued his forearm, the deaths of so many people…it was something that was always with him, and lately he had been finding it hard to keep them under control. How had his father done it? Or was his father just unremorseful for the crimes he had committed…would he Draco in the end be like this?  
>"Master, a woman by the name of Granger wishes to speak to you." A house elf spoke- his voice raspy with fondness.<br>"Send her away." Astoria piped up, carefully placing her cutlery on the sides of her plate, not looking at the elf.  
>"Excuse me Astoria? How would you know what I want?" Draco dared with his icy voice- he couldn't help but realise he was just like his Father.<br>"She is but a filthy mudblood." Astoria spoke, like a question, her eyes glued to Draco with admiration.  
>Draco scoffed. "For that Astoria I will invite her in- don't you dare think you know what I want."<br>Astoria sat back in her chair as if she had been slapped, and then her face turned to stone again, thanks to the pendant. Draco scowled. "Send her in."  
>Why would Granger come here? In truth she was the reason his emotional attacks had been so hard to hide. He had never seen concern directed to him before. If it even was for him…but then again if it wasn't why would she come here? Draco wondered if she actually wanted to see her.<br>"I actually didn't think I would get past the door." Granger whispered, somewhat intimidated by the manor.  
>The house elf glared and turned back to his master. "The visitor master."<br>Draco smirked. "Astoria seemed bent on the idea I send you out, so naturally I gave you access." Draco looked at her, and tried to seem placid, unemotional…but there they were again those concerned brown eyes. Since that day next to Granger, Draco seemed more and more unhinged, and those eyes put on a different light, than the stupidly brave, dorky mudblood of his previous years. It was strange, highly unwelcomed.  
>"I was hoping to…talk with you." Granger bit her lip, looking nervous as ever.<br>"Astoria," Draco smirked for no reason at all. "Invite Miss. Granger here to dinner."  
>"No, no, I just wanted to talk, if only for a moment." Granger spoke up, shaking her hands. Draco lifted his eyebrows at Astoria, ignoring Granger.<br>"Why don't you sit?" Astoria forced herself to smile. Her pendant seem to tell her that Draco didn't want the Granger girl here…that she was only invited in spite of Astoria, this made it difficult to do as Draco said. Astoria opened the chair next to her.  
>"No Astoria, next to me." Draco's voice seemed to echo around them.<br>"No really it's fine." Granger squirmed as Astoria walked in front of Granger, not bothering to see if she followed. She opened the chair next to Draco, Astoria eyeing him constantly, and after seconds of hesitation the Granger sat rather awkwardly.  
>"Now, you wanted to talk?" Draco smirked, giving all his attention to the girl. Astoria walked back to her chair…not jealous, nor angry, instead peering curiously at the orange fruit amongst the fruit bowl in the centre of the dinner table. Inside, something stirred in Astoria.<p>

**Hello ((: I haven't got reviews but a few people have put their stories on alert (THANK YOU, broadwayanglelyric and 5imply-5wt…yeah my fanfiction is a little lonely) and after my tumblr excitement thanks to Sanjaninja (and her alert [also her review on tumblr- Dramionefanficiton –follow!) I updated once more. Sorry if this one is particularly long, also sorry for the cliff-hanger but I defs will get back to Ron and more about Astoria and that scary pendant! Also the conversation Draco and Hermione will have! Enjoy and reviews/reads = more chapters. If you have any ideas, let me know! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yet the pain here that I feel****  
><strong>**Try and tell me it's not real****  
><strong>**For it seems that I still have a tear to shed****  
><strong>

"_I'm sorry we didn't get to talk as much- you were incredibly silent, it seems only fair after such a waste of time no words should be spoken." Draco smirked, but his face was still that stone-like cold and somewhat angry. The library was cold and he watched with faint concern as Granger shivered slightly.  
>Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance. "I shouldn't have come in the first place." Why did she come anyway? What did she hope to gain out of it?<br>"But you did, which I find…strange." Draco's voice was as smooth as glass as he pulled from the shelf a plain leather bound book.  
>"Well…I…was just trying to get my S.P.E.W back into order…if it even is worth the cause." She lied, thinking briefly about the house elf that let her in.<br>"An owl no doubt would have been sufficient, or did you just want to see me?" At this a true smirk of Draco's flashed across his face. He looked up at Hermione, well the space above her head, for some reason Draco found it difficult that he couldn't look into her eyes. A weakness no doubt that had to end. "However, it seems to me that this conversation that never was, needs to be resolved, so here." Draco nearly shoved the thickly inked parchment into her hands, returning the book to its rightful shelf; an excuse to look away from her.  
>"The ministry is having a ball?" Hermione questioned, wondering why on earth Draco felt that she should be invited.<br>"Invite Potter and Weasel, it would be rude of me to invite you alone- breaking the golden trio and all." Draco was already half way out the room, not wanting to look back but found himself doing the exact thing.  
>"Wait- Malfoy I just need to know one thing," Hermione questioned in a rush, turning to Draco. "why did you make that choice?"<br>Draco followed her line of sight that was directed at his forearm, the place under cloth that the Dark Mark hid. The question seemed to frustrate him, what right did she have to question him. However…he couldn't help but realize; with his judge of character, that Granger was legitimately concerned…about him, of all people.  
>"Still nosey as ever Granger." These were the only words Draco could muster without revealing too much.<br>_"_Oh- I didn't…" Granger stuttered.  
><em>_"Come tomorrow if you like- however I'm sure everyone there wouldn't care either way…though that's really just a lie isn't, seeing as you're now famous." Draco chuckled a little to himself, hardly a real laugh, with hardly a real smile…but Hermione on the other end of the spectrum was surprised. He actually laughs with humor?_

…

Hermione was thinking over her visit with Draco. The noise of the ball was hauntingly like her last one at the Yule Ball. However the ball was to celebrate the ministry's victory just last year (why they celebrated it a week [and a day] later was strange to Hermione), however the ministry's connivent 'forgetfulness' about how the Dark Lord infiltrated them was astonishing, people must learn from mistakes.  
>Ron was somewhere actually; angry at the fact he had to come. Harry didn't even want to show his face in the ministry, still infuriated with them- all of them. In only a year, nothing was warm anymore- the heat of survival had dwindled, the passion of loyalty had hidden itself amongst the grief and sadness that was left behind and in more ways then one Hermione felt incredibly strange around the people who she loves and cares for- the bond wasn't breaking, for it never would…it was just becoming harder to maintain it. Maybe that was why she felt almost compelled to help Draco- it was the most idiotic answer, but it was the most truthful one.<p>

…

"Astoria, stay around the gardens tonight- I'd rather not see you tonight at all." Draco ordered, standing in front of the fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network.  
>"Of course Draco." Astoria replied clearly, ready to enter the fireplace. The colour orange hadn't greeted her since yesterday; the outer Astoria questioned it slightly, in the bounds of her confinement…why?<br>In seconds, the Ministry greeted both Astoria and Draco like royalty. It seemed to Draco that his Father's long-lasting influence on the Ministry clouded his label as a Dark Mark. This was exactly what his Father wanted, remembered for his power rather than his weakness. Draco gave his wizarding world signature smirk.  
>"Mr. Malfoy welcome." The head of Department of Magical Accident and Catastrophes greeted happily.<br>Draco was hardly interested. "How's the clean-up Balistor?"  
>Balistor shook his head. "It's never ending; we're always finding things to correct of the Dark Lord's destruction, working constantly along side the reversal squad and the mysteries department. It's exhausting...you would think-"<br>The music drowned out the rest of Balistor's sentence, the sound was light, happy; Draco liked the sound, not that he would admit that.  
>"Yes- I just mentioned briefly only yesterday about the mistreatment of house elves." Draco heard the ominous sound of Granger's voice referencing her lame excuse yesterday, he chuckled again.<br>"Excuse me, Tabitha? Granger is only joking; she gave that up a long time ago." Draco smirked broadly.  
>Tabitha; a worker for the department of the House-elf relocation frowned and spoke as she walked away. "Malfoy."<br>"You have a knack for putting people off." Granger suggested, almost humorously.  
>"Yes- I rather enjoy it." He replied, again finding himself avoiding her eyes.<br>"I figured out something recently." Granger began.  
>"What's that?" Draco found that he particularly interested, but he was still listening.<br>"You're as bad as you make yourself out to be." She stated matter-of-factly.  
>"Oh really?" Draco asked, finding the conversation…funny.<br>"It's just tolerable now." Hermione added, an almost smile on her lips.

…

Ronald was angry, no more, no less. He hated that he had been dragged here, hated that he was outside here, and Hermione was in there. He knew she was just ignoring his childish behaviour but it only made it worse- for him anyway. It was selfish on his part- to be angry with her. He remembered when she told him her fear that the amount of deaths would cause too much grief for the trio and friends to stay together like normal…Ron didn't want her to be right…but he felt the same thing to- and not just between the two of them.  
>A rustle in the leaves, a movement of the hedges, Ron jumped up, wand extended. "Who's there?"<br>There was no answer, but from behind the hedges of yellow roses was Astoria Greengrass. Ron responded with a role of his eyes, and sat back down on the park bend, loosening his tie and ignoring her.  
>"Your hair…it's…orange." She whispered, walking slowly, watching him as if he might run away like a sprinting bunny.<br>Ron was creped out- she definitely was a nutter. "Really? I've never noticed, thanks for telling me." He replied thickly with sarcasm.  
>Astoria Greengrass sat besides Ronald Weasley, she felt sick. Her insides began stirring, revolting was more the word; it seemed to be battling against her. "Urgh." She muttered, holding her hands against her chest.<br>"Whoa, hey what's wrong?" Ron asked worryingly, his hand movements between comforting her and falling at his sides.  
>Oddly the snake- her pendant was still…and…the inner Astoria appeared, as if she had woken up from a bad dream- not outside where she should be, still trapped inside her own head, she was exhausted. <em>Weasley?<br>_The outer Astoria smiled again, a soft smile. "Sorry- a momentary lapse…it won't happen again."  
>Weasley looked taken aback. "You know you don't have to be emotionless like that git. Take for instance me, I am angry."<p>

The inner Astoria stared at him. Admired his beautiful coloured hair, his emotion, his character- she felt safe to say that she was strangely intrigued and attracted to him, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it. Draco had once told her that he had a relative had 'betrayed' them, and secretly since that story she had admired the relative. She had gotten away.  
>The outer Astoria was just as intrigued. "Then…what am I?" The inner Astoria had an answer. <em>Happy.<br>_"That depends what emotional range you have." He laughed, thinking of what Hermione said all those years ago…and then looking at Astoria Greengrass…really looking…she was nothing like Hermione, but he felt she had intelligence more than she let on, a strange sort of humble fatality…he found himself thinking how on Earth did that ferret deserve this, and more importantly did the git even notice…and...why was he noticing in the first place?  
>"None I suppose." The outer Astoria answered, placing her hands, palms down on her sides, oddly close to Ron's.<br>"Ah, doubt that's true." Ron replied to her, laughing under his breath.  
>"Really?" Astoria questioned…why was she not thinking of Draco? Why did this red-head make her feel…so strange?<br>"Sure, or we can have none together." At this, Ron was shocked- did he really just say that?  
>Astoria laughed. She laughed! Oh it felt so good. "You have plenty of character, emotion. I wouldn't be sitting here if you didn't."<br>This no longer seemed to be the outer Astoria, but a glimpse of the inner one; it was like she was given a glorious chance to live- for a moment. At this the hissing noise aroused, the pendant began to move on her chest and Astoria, the inner one started crying. "No, please don't take me away, I'll try harder I promise."  
>"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed, however he came closer to her, trying to examine it. "What is that thing?"<p>

…

"How exactly did we come to dance?" Granger questioned, moving awkwardly in the arms of Draco Malfoy.  
>"Well there was music, and then you just couldn't resist me." Draco smirked, when was the last time he had an actual conversation?<br>"You have prejudices that I _hate _or did you magically forget that?"  
>Draco looked at her deeply, still avoiding her eyes. "I got over those prejudices when my father died- maybe even before that."<br>Hermione scoffed. "That's so rich coming from you." Despite her remarks- the emotion of Draco's face- the one he kept hidden seem to plague Hermione almost constantly, and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.  
>Draco's face clouded over darkly and he pulled her closer, rather her arm closer. Hermione winced. "I know what's under that pretty little lace glove of yours, I have saved you from far worse Granger."<br>Hermione glared, sickened. "You let that happen to me."  
>"Do you think, as sadistic as my Aunt Bellatrix was, that she would have left you- what you are, the very thing that is written on your forearm, alive if she know who you were?" Draco hissed angrily. "Did you think that if she knew you were with, with Potter and Weasel she would have let you lived? I didn't acknowledge you that day Granger. When Potter was in that cell, when no one was there I was the one that saved you."<br>Hermione realised that throughout this Draco didn't fault in step still held her close, she didn't want the words to settle into her. "No."  
>Malfoy laughed unemotionally. "Did Potter forget to tell you? I saved him too. No matter what you may <em>think <em>of me Granger you will never _know_ me. I have been trying to wrong that decision everyday- not that anyone would care- which is fine by me."  
>"…Malfoy…" Hermione moved closer to him, she seemed so drawn, he was so alone…he had no one….<br>"Oi ferret! Explain this to me." Ronald's voice seem to boom around the small hall, Hermione turned, his face was so angry, just like that night he wore the horcrux.  
>"Ron!" Hermione yelled, shocked, steeping away from Draco guiltily.<br>"What did you do to her?" Ron was holding a limp Astoria Greengrass in his arms- the rage built in his face.  
>Draco was calmed and relaxed as ever. "Nothing- she's just weak- fatigue most likely."<br>"Malfoy…" Hermione whispered, for no particular reason just because the reality of his previous words set in…_He had saved her.  
><em>"It's more than that and you know it you git." With one arm he held Astoria; with another he extended his wand. He didn't know why he was so angry, but if Malfoy had anything to do with this, a continuation of Dark Magic, he would get him.  
>"I wouldn't be so hasty Ronald Weasley; you have no idea what you're on about." Draco smirked, he was now three feet away from the Ron holding Astoria and Hermione could do nothing but watch- wondering, <em>What was Ronald on about?<em>  
>"Astoria, wake up, don't disturb the guests." Draco ordered.<br>At his words, Astoria mumbled sleepily, and woke up. "Draco, why is this red-head holding me?"  
>Ron opened his mouth staring at Astoria. "You've got to be joking."<br>Astoria disengaged herself firmly from the wizard and took her place beside Draco. The inner Astoria longed for the red-headed wizard that was in front of her. The feeling scared her…if she didn't control herself- she could lose herself completely.  
>Draco moved away from Astoria, walking towards the Floo Networked fireplace. "I think we'll leave now."<br>Hermione, walking slowly towards Ron, watched as Astoria entered first, and with a simple "Malfoy Manor" and green spark she was gone. Draco took one last look at the staring guest and smirked. Somehow Hermione caught his eyes.  
><em>Thank you. <em>She mouthed, and then turning to the fuming Ronald beside her she patted his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

**So- fanfics still a little lonely but quality over quantity ((: Thank you to those who have taken their time to read this story, alert it and review it…well once. :LL Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter…I think it may be one of my favourites. So please, read/alert/reviews = loves which equal chapters ((: Mentions will be posted next chapter.  
><strong>

**Anyway I hope I've got all the characters personalities right. I mean- I hope the tension of Ron and Astoria, and even Draco and Hermione (which II still have to figure out how to explore on a deeper level) is evident in here. So please, again thoughts, ideas, flames, anything. ((: **

**Thank you so much my small group of lovely readers. ((: x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not calling you a liar,**

**Just don't lie to me.  
>I'm not calling you thief,<strong>

**Just don't steal from me.  
>I'm not calling you a ghost,<strong>

**Just stop haunting me. **

"Really Ronald, was that really necessary?" Hermione questioned, handing him a cup of tea and sitting next to him, head on his shoulders so he knew she wasn't angry with him.  
>"You didn't see her Hermione- something is up- she just looked…so scared." Ron whispered, placing his own head on-top of hers.<br>This sentence hurt Hermione a fraction, she never heard Ron speak of most girls like that. "She just, Malfoy said…"  
>Ron scoffed and turned her head to his. "Since when did you believe him?"<br>Hermione dropped her head- so she didn't have to look at Ron. "He saved us- all of that night, with Bell-"  
>"I'm not going to hear it Hermione." Hermione looked up at Ron, and the hurt in his eyes…<br>"I have to live with it to Ron." Hermione placed her head back into the shoulders that had forever comforted her and sighed. "I expected things to become- simpler, but that's not the case at all…"  
>Ron bit his lip, and rubbed Hermione's shoulders for comforting, thinking all the while that Astoria Greengrass had no one- not for this kind of affection anyway, and he couldn't help but sympathize with Hermione- the empathy felt towards someone truly alone.<p>

…

"_Draco, you must be bound, I fear I may not live much-"  
>"Father, don't say that." Draco's voice was neither cold nor warm, it was a mixture of both, the sound brining out the colour of his eyes, if that was possible.<br>"Only an heir should inherit my life's work, and I will let no heir of mine be alone." Lucius's voice_ _rang with clear finality and at this Draco bowed his head.  
>"Of course Father, but-"<br>Lucius cleared his throat. "Of course I have picked the perfect companion to continue the bloodline; one Astoria Greengrass, enough of a pure blood for suitable liking."  
>Draco shut his eyes. A small flash of mudblood carved onto skin. As Draco opened his eyes the image was gone and he no longer remembered it. "Must you condemn me?" This was truly a first rebellious question Draco had really asked his Father- most of the time there was just no reason, for what is reason without choice?<br>Lucius smirked, a trait Draco had learnt rather than inherited. "I would not leave you without some vice of…escape."  
>"Hand me the silver chest over there." Lucius commanded lightly, sinking into his high leather chair.<br>Draco retrieved the box, feeling a spark between his fingers as he held it. He didn't want to know what was inside.  
>Lucius smiled as Draco handed his the chest. He watched his Father stoke it a little with his fingers… "A family secret." He whispered. At this Lucius retrieved a medium size pendant of a serpent with emeralds along its spine, from scaled to the emotion it its eyes was crafted to perfection. Draco hated it.<br>"A part of every generation rests in here Draco- a strong part." Lucius said, handing Draco the pendant and looking at his son as if it were the first time he truly noticed him.  
>"No Malfoy name is just given, we chose wisely."<br>Draco nodded, feeling a sort of life thrumming from inside the pendant, almost as if it were alive. At his touch the pendant began to move slither, and grow larger in size, hissing and pouncing-  
><em>

Astoria Greengrass woke from her dream. She was cold, sweating and shivering but her face was devoid of emotion, of any sort of fear. The very same pendant on her chest laid still, the only warm substance that was a part of her. _"A part of every generation rests in here Draco- a strong part."_

…

Draco was in the opposite side of the mansion, resting in the leather chair his Father had spent hours on. Sometimes Draco would fall asleep here, surrounding by the drifting scent that was his Fathers, other times he wouldn't sleep in it at all, just watch it, seemingly waiting for his Father to come and sit in his rightful place, he never did. Tonight Draco was sitting in the leather chair, staring into a dwindling fire- a sure sign it was well past midnight.  
>"Do you not have anything better to do Draco?" A familiar husky voice demanded, grabbing Draco's attention immediately, but he didn't turn around.<br>"Blaise Zabini, well Merlin knows the last time I've seen you last."  
>"The same Malfoy." Blaise noted, standing in front of the dwindling fire, Draco barely looked up. Blaise paused for a moment, waiting for a response he wouldn't get, and then began speaking. "Your Father- he had something we need."<br>Draco smirked. "My Father owned a lot of things."  
>Blaise frowned, and glared at Draco. "This is no time for whatever superiority you may think you have. We are bringing back the elite."<br>Draco was taken aback. "The elite?"  
>Blaise scoffed. "Do you not realise anything? Now that the Dark Lord is gone we need something, control over the wizarding world- we need your past generations…"<p>

Draco smothered his fear and hid behind his walls. "What exactly would you need?"  
>"Your ancestor left a diary- he talked about a pendant, a serpent…"<br>Draco thought of Astoria- sleeping in the other room. "I'll notify you if I find it."  
>Blaise grabbed Draco by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the wall. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES."<br>Draco roughly pushed Blaise aside, and pointed his wand out. "Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Me."

Blaise placed his hands in surrender laughing. "If you don't find it- I won't be the only on looking for you."  
>Draco had his wand to Blaise until he exited the Manor- and for a long time after that. <em>What did he want with the pendant?<br>_Draco's fear began to arise as he realised the sudden danger he was in, and before he knew what he was doing he had already apparated. The sight of mudblood carved into flesh already in his mind- for it had been there all along.

…

Hermione lay next to Ginny, her light breathing a comfort. Hermione had hardly been able to sleep nowadays. Hermione heard a ruckus, the sight of light turning on greeted her and hush yelling could be heard from downstairs. Discreetly Hermione tiptoed downstairs, fear coursing through her.  
>"What is going on?" She questioned the sight of Mr Weasley, George and Ron poised, wands at the ready greeted her.<br>Fred shrugged darkly. "Oh I don't know- there's just a Malfoy at the front of our house."

**Ah sorry to leave you- my little quality readers with a cliff-hanger- or if this isn't good quality I just felt the need to update. Well at senjaninja there is the story about the pendant- well not all of it, but maybe you could guess. And- sigh poor Draco, I really do love him, all alone. And sorry about the little Romione, just…after the premier and well…it adds a little depth and quality I hope. Well- enjpy reading and reviews = love = chapters x**


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria Greengrass has not fallen asleep since she had woken from her nightmare. However no thoughts had swirled in the tired mists that was her mind- she was still, silent as if she (well not 'she' for she really wasn't herself) was waiting for something. There was a soft, dull chime from the vast wing of the manor. There was first, then a second, a third…and then it stopped. If she could think Astoria would believe the clock to be broken- it was hardly three in the morning, but this Astoria thought nothing, registered nothing wrong and continued waiting.  
>"Mr. Malfoy." A voice echoed, much like the clock it was soft- barley audible.<br>The inner-Astoria; so weak she could barley think knew that she was very surprised; _'Who was looking for Draco?'  
><em>"In here." Astoria called calmly, in a voice as cold and as detached as Draco's.  
>Footsteps could be heard- coming from the west wing and getting closer, which each click of the mysterious heels the inner-Astoria's 'head' (for technically speaking she had no control of her own) began to hurt, pounding pain that weakened her even more. The voice she heard next was muffled so much so she could not identify the person.<br>"Draco left her alone?"  
>Astoria chuckled. "That was part of the plan was it not? I must say it's incredibly strange to be in a female's body. She is strong however, fought me off twice. It's becoming difficult we need to speed things up."<br>"Mr. Malfoy- we don't…"  
>"It is Abarax. Nothing less." Abbarax demanded.<br>"I thought I should commend you of her efforts. Saving yourself- wholly- as a horcrux." The inner-Astoria was blinded, but a dark figured bowed before her- pressing his cold forehead to her fingertips.  
>"Dragon-pox was death in my day. I knew I had bigger things in store for me. Are you sure of my grandchild's whereabouts?"<br>"He apparated right after Blaise left-"

"Blaise is an imbecile. How could you not known where he had gone?" Abbarax demanded. "If he gathers reinforcements, you do not want to know the things I will do to you."  
>"Have mercy Abbarax." The stranger begged.<br>"Find my grandson!"  
>At this Astoria faded away- Abbarax Malfoy was just too strong, gaining power, for what Astoria didn't know, and with that Astoria was gone, locked so heavily that even Abbarax stopped searching for her resistance in his (for now the body was his) mind.<p>

Draco with this movement was a silent signal that he was over his prejudices, if this came with age, with danger, he didn't care- what he did care however was that he could finally make an alliance with the right kind of people. Deep down- the strongest people he knew. Draco was walking towards the Weasley's 'home' a place he'd never seen but ridiculed all his schooling days.  
>"Stupefy!"<br>Draco blocked the spell before the flash of magical light could be seen. "Now really Potter, I thought we could be friends now-"  
>"Don't make jokes Malfoy!" Draco was surprised that the voice he originally assumed without really listening was Potter's was really Grangers.<br>"Granger I need to-"  
>"Malfoy. You. Should. Not. Be. Here." Hermione warned, her wand held steadily at his throat. Hermione's insides however were churning- he was wearing that look again- the sad look, the lost look…she blinked rapidly.<br>This order however made Draco angry- so maybe he wasn't completely over it- yet. "I do not like being told what to do Miss. Granger, especially when Blaise comes to my manor uninvited and demands something from me- for deep magic, talked about a diary, a legend..."  
>Hermione paused- half in shock, half disbelieving. "No…"<br>Draco moved closer to her. "I wouldn't be here if I was lying. I…"  
>Hermione looked up at him with flecked green eyes he noticed…Draco shook his head. "I….I need your help. You can have anything you want in return; I'll even donate to your spew foundation…" <em>'Now,' <em>Draco thought, _'he was grovelling.' _  
>"It's S.P.E.W." Hermione corrected within habit. "I…" Hermione began.<br>Draco waited- not patiently though. "Yes, Granger?"  
>"Stupefy!" She yelled, and this time Draco was not ready.<br>"Ah, ah Malfoy I am so sorry I need time to think."

"There is a Malfoy on my couch." Ron said through gritted teeth.  
>"Never thought I'd see the day." George said, missing the echo he would have got in response, the jokes, the laughter, his small smile that was not even a smile was gone immediately.<p>

"Ron- Hermione did the right thing; you couldn't just leave him out there to wander…" Ginny began, holding Harry's hand in comfort, for he was angrily silent. He'd been angry a lot lately.

"He said something…" Hermione said, sitting next to Draco's knocked-out body. "About dark magic…a legend…it sounded bad, Blaise was involved."  
>"Zabini?" Ginny questioned a slight flush in her face.<br>"Wait," Ron said. "If that git is here, where is his girlfriend?" Everyone was silent. "I swear if he!" Ron stopped, half angry.  
>"What's gotten into you?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.<br>Draco groaned. "Granger…when I….wake up…"  
>"She will hit you with a frying pan." Ron muttered, leaving the room.<br>"Uh what do I do now?" For in truth Hermione Granger was nervous, an old nervous she felt back at the Yule Ball- when she walked down the stairs…  
>"Draco…I…"<br>Draco smirked lopsidedly- turning over. "If you get that frying pan I will never forgive you."  
>Hermione suppressed a laugh for Ginny and Harry was still watching her.<p>

**Thank you for the reviews. Sorry this took so long, and thank you Senjaninja for being an epic, avid reader! Thank you to sweet dash, and 5imply-5wt for reviewing- a first one! ((: I don't have a poem for this chapter or a song that comes to mind. But I hope this chapter shocked you as much as it did me. I feel like I'm reading it with you guys. You are all amazing. Reviews = chapters = love. And lastly I know what you're all thinking DRAMIONE finally. (Oh and ignore Mr. Weasley appearance- he is after all dead and he just popped up without me knowing.) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_There are something's darker than me. _

"Why did you come here? You couldn't use that git brain of yours and figure out what it is _exactly _that they wanted." George challenged, staring at Malfoy with unhidden glare. Malfoy flinched a little, rubbing the back of his head as if Granger's spell hurt him. He refused to look at anyone.  
>"I needed some help- what better than the war hero's." Draco muttered somewhat angrily. The moments that past when he laid unconscious on the filth the blood traitors called a couch- Draco glared more, it seemed their reluctance to help him was beginning to anger him.<br>"And what you just left-" George began to speak again.  
>"ENOUGH!" Draco interrupted, removing a blanket he'd gotten and glaring at everyone in the room. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I CAME HERE FOR? YOU THINK RESISTANCE WOULDN'T POP UP? FOLLOWERS? I. AM. NOT. ONE. OF. THEM." The Malfoy exposure was gone, he as animated, furious. Hermione stared at him- not even when he was Death Eater did he look like this…so…emotional, every feature of his was alight, burning whilst everyone was silent, Hermione blinked, shifting her eyes away from him.<br>"I'm coming…." She whispered, standing up. She didn't look at George, nor Harry, nor Ginny…not even Draco, she felt as if she was looking at herself, gone was the feeling of loneliness, that empty feeling she felt to those close…when she looked deep down at herself…she had a purpose…she wanted to look at animated as Draco did…that was her hope.  
>"Me too." At this Hermione turned around, noticing Draco seemed shocked of the reaction he was getting. Ron came out of the kitchen a fry pan loosely held in his hand, Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Uh right." He muttered, dropping it to the floor.<br>Ron and Harry turned to Harry, he looked at them, no words needed to be spoken.  
>"If we did it once, we can do it again."<br>"Well…three…you Harry…baby…" Ron decided to point out, he shut up at the look both Harry and Hermione gave him.  
>"Good let's go." Draco announced, walking out the door refusing to look at the people who were once his enemies now following them.<br>"We need a plan." Said George, who had decided to follow them. Ginny also who was following in the background.  
>Draco felt that these people…were not his friends…not on his side…but they were together for a greater purpose. "We'll apparate." He whispered, hiding the emotions that were resurfacing- he held out his hand. Hermione, not really comprehending what she was doing grabbed Draco's outstretched hand and smiled a worried smiled. Draco couldn't take his eyes away…she was the only one that he felt…was on <em>his <em>side.

The Malfoy Manor was huge, George whistled in shock and turned to his side, turning back quickly when he'd realise the mistake he made. Draco and Hermione walked through the front, tall imposing gate, something that she noticed had thirty-seven bars, each cold and rustic looking- why she noticed this she didn't know.  
>"Draco…" She whispered, at her voice he turned to her, noticing they were so close to each other…he moved away…<br>"No seriously look." Ron emphasized, moving into the newly made space and holding Hermione's hand, Draco tried not to notice.  
>Draco looked in the direction Weasley's free hand was pointing to and realised the door to his manor was left ajar, shreds of the material of his curtain, and paper billowing out from an unknown draft within the manor like leaves.<br>"No." Draco muttered…his home...  
>He ran, up the pathway and through the door. There was a chill in the air…a cold bone deep chill. The fire that usually warmed the large manor was dead, making the house look dark and deadly. His belongings, his father's belongings, his mother's, lay on the ground, broken and shattered. Numerous tiles were broken, and his father's chair, <em>his <em>chair was slashed into ribbons, the stuffing removed. Draco knelt on his knees in the rummage, in his once precious belongings, he felt as if he lost a part of him.  
>"Draco…I…" Hermione whispered. Draco didn't need to see the shocked looked on everyone faces- these things hadn't happened since You-know-who…<br>"She's gone." Ron spoke loudly, his voice echoing around the house.  
>Harry was silent, watching Hermione's sympathetic face, watching Ron's angry one…"Behind you." Harry replied, walking up to Ron, passing him and touching the snake was carved viciously into the wall.<br>"There's another one." Ginny replied from in the dining room- the carving that she found was as large as the dinner table it resided on…  
>"Here too." George announced, his one was tattooed on the back of the door.<br>Hermione watched Harry as he walked to each and every one, examining them. He came back into the large room everyone was residing in, Ginny behind him. "They've done it the muggle way…they were here was here for a while…"  
>"They're symbols…" Hermione whispered, staring at Draco…<br>"That's right; you know that he has something to do with it." Ron spoke savagely, he grabbed the silent Draco by his collar pinning him against the wall. "What. Did. You. Do?"  
>Draco was silent, unable to take everything in…"Let go of me." He commented weakly.<br>"She's gone and you don't even care, it doesn't bother you. What. Did. You. Do?" Ron questioned again, his anger boiling.  
>"Ronald…" Hermione whispered.<br>"No Hermione he did it." Ron spat, not looking away from Malfoy. "It's that charm, her necklace, they've got her."  
>Draco's eyes widened, he pushed the Weasley off him, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the red-head. As soon as he did, every other wand besides Hermione's was pointed at him. Draco, not bothered by the others looked straight at Hermione, and, for the first time in his life he felt disappointment, he felt…ashamed at himself.<br>"I swear…I didn't mean too." He said, dropping his wand, letting Harry and George grab his arms and pin them behind his back. Draco struggled, if only for a little bit. "There are something's darker than me." He added, and at this he turned away from Hermione's gaze.

"Master- why are you doing this?" Blaise asked, staring Abbarax.  
>"The wizarding world cannot exist without fear."<br>"What do you plan to do?" A nameless person asked, Abbarax was not bothered with names.  
>"Even in my death I had heard whispered of the Dark Lord, we cannot let him die in vain."<br>"It is over." The nameless person spoke again.  
>"No," Abbarax said with patience. "Resistance does not die."<p>

**I was a little bit stuck on this chapter…I hope you guys like it! I actually feel really scared what's going to happen next chapter :/ So review- I really don't know about this chapter so please let me know! ((: **


End file.
